


A Quiet Breeze (In the Stillness of Space)

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from paian: Stargate SG-1, Sam Carter, fresh air after weeks on board <i>Hammond</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Breeze (In the Stillness of Space)

She's relaxing in her bunk the first time it happens, stretched out shirtless just to have the oppressive weight of command off her chest. Her eyes are closed, her mind on her boys at home and the foster dog she's sure Jack's decided to keep by now and how happy they'd all been romping in the yard with the puppy, when she swears she can feel the same wind rustling tree branches in her memory sliding her hair across her forehead. Her eyes pop open, and she fumbles for the radio chirping beside her pillow. "Carter." She must have drifted off for a minute, that's all.

The next time is just hours later, on the bridge of the _Hammond_ , and the tech beside her (Stevens, Stevenson, Stefko?) turns to her with a puzzled look. "Colonel?" Sam watches his unbuttoned jacket flap in the breeze that shouldn't exist on their spacecraft.

She frowns. "I don't know."

The tech frowns back. Nearly a month on this damn ship, and the new people are still getting used to the fact that being a member of the fabled SG-1 doesn't make her omniscient. It had been amusing and a little flattering on her first tour, but by now, it's just sad.

She's still trying not to think about it as she strips that night - whatever passes for night on the boat, whatever unpredictable internal schedule she's following until they reach mission coordinates - but her thoughts wander back to Jack and Daniel and Pogo, and she wishes she'd thought to tell Jack that the dog has to have a new name if they're keeping him. (She had, however, thought about making a crack about how they should really get a girl dog to balance out the genders in the house, but the inevitable _bitch_ jokes wouldn't have been worth it. And she liked sex too much to even think about a neutering comment.) "Pogo O'Jacter," she mutters to herself, thinking of the 'family name' Teal'c had christened their mailbox with, and a snort echoes from the door of her room.

She spins, wondering bizarrely what color bra she has on and if it counts as exhibitionism (forbidden, by Jack; the last thing he said before she beamed up) if she didn't know someone was there, but the face grinning back at her makes her freeze.

"Hey, Sam."

"You fluttered Stevens' jacket," she says dumbly, and Daniel rolls his eyes.

"He walked into me."

She nods, like this is standard operating procedure when your boyfriend's boyfriend shows up a couple thousand lightyears from where he's supposed to be. "I'm, uh. Glad to see you?" And she is; he's her best friend, her only family outside of Jack, but she rethinks the statement anyway. "Except it means you've died again."

"Ascended," he corrects, sitting cross-legged in the air calmly.

"I bet Jack's pissed."

Daniel shrugs. "It was his idea, actually. We got some new intel that affects your mission."

"And you didn't report it in the bridge earlier because?"

He glares at her. "Because your tech walked through me before I could remember how to take a visible form? Sort of broke my concentration. Anyway...." He flushes a bit and snaps his mouth shut.

"You're only naked when you de-ascend," she reminds him.

"You can never be too careful." His eyes slide over her body, and he smirks. "Then again, it seems this is a clothing-optional party. Too bad Jack isn't here."

"Yeah, keep it on," she mutters, groping behind herself for a sweater to cover herself with. Nothing he hasn't seen - nothing he hasn't seen mid-coitus, even - but it's starting to get chilly in her room, with all the breezes an ascended Daniel tends to bring with him. "This is what, number seven?"

"Six. The Ancients are starting to grumble that the afterlife isn't a revolving door for Dr Jackson's pleasure." He looks a bit too smug at that, and she glares at him as she flops onto her bed. "What? I've only ascended once for my own amusement. And that was mostly for Jack's amusement, anyway. I have a real reason to be here!"

"If it's nothing terribly urgent, you can share that reason with everyone tomorrow. On the bridge. Where such reports belong." She drops an arm over her eyes, and Daniel wafts more fresh air in her direction. "Are you going back to Jack while I sleep?"

He takes a minute to answer, and she glances from under her elbow to see that he's moved closer, studying her. "I'll keep you company," he decides. "You look like you could use a hug."

"You don't look like you can provide one in your current state," she grouses, and he laughs quietly, settling into the air just above her feet.

"You sleep. I'll talk, and the words will slide into your brain and give you a hug for me. Mmkay?" She smiles, closing her eyes again, and he sighs softly. "Jack wanted to me to tell you that he kept the dog, but he's not called Pogo anymore...."


End file.
